<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice Try, Sammy by littlefirefly31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310279">Nice Try, Sammy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31'>littlefirefly31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [213]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Sam, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please could you write fic where soulless Sam going to rape Dean, but Dean fights with Sam (don't let Sam fuck him) and win. Dean fucks Sam and make him come untouched on his cock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink/Request Fics [213]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice Try, Sammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sorry it took so long!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Prompt: </strong>Please could you write fic where soulless Sam going to rape Dean, but Dean fights with Sam (don't let Sam fuck him) and win. Dean fucks Sam and make him come untouched on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Dean could tell Sam was planning something. Even with the alterations in his personality, the soulless version of his brother was still Dean’s brother. Dean could read him like a book, and he could see that something was brewing. Something that Dean wasn’t supposed to see. He didn’t care what Bobby said, he wasn’t being paranoid. Dean was <em>cautious</em>, especially around a version of Sam that would do whatever the hell he wanted and didn’t care how it affected Dean.</p><p>His first clue that Sam was scheming was the constant observation. Sam didn’t watch people out of pure interest; when his vision was this focused it because he was memorizing strengths, weaknesses. He wanted to learn Dean’s routine. So Dean learned Sam’s routine right back. He catalogued each movement Sam made and waited for his brother to carry out whatever nefarious plot he had brewing. But Dean couldn’t necessarily figure out <em>why </em>Sam was scheming. Dean didn’t think he’d ever given his brother the idea that he wasn’t on his side completely, even now when his brother wasn’t <em>really </em>his brother. Sam didn’t need to scheme to get what he wanted.</p><p>It all came to a head one evening, when Dean felt himself pressed up against the wall, the beer he’d gone out to buy splattered on the floor. “Dude! You’re lucky that wasn’t pie.”</p><p>“Shut up, Dean,” Sam snapped.</p><p>“Sam, what the hell? You want to practice sparring, we should at least go outsi – oh, fuck, Sam!” Dean tried to push Sam’s hand away from where it was groping his ass. “Get off me!”</p><p>“Don’t be so tense, Dean,” Sam growled. “ Do you need some <em>stress relief</em>?”</p><p>He tucked his fingers into Dean’s waistband and it snapped the older Winchester out of his stupor. He threw an elbow back and heard a satisfying <em>crack</em>. The hand dropped his waist and Dean managed to swivel around in time to dodge Sam lunging at his throat. “What the fuck are you thinking, Sam?”</p><p>Sam ignored him and threw himself at Dean again, this time his fist colliding with Dean’s chin. It was enough to knock him back but not completely down, and he kicked out at Sam’s leg in retaliation. He tripped to his knees but managed to evade the punch Dean aimed at him. He swept Dean off his legs until they were rolling on the ground. With each tumble and hit that one of them served a lamp or chair splintered on the ground. Sam had no qualms about injuring Dean, and dug his nails into his hips sharply. Sam’s legs bracketed Dean and his hands tore his shirt.</p><p>“Stop fucking <em>fighting</em>, Dean!” Sam hissed. “Just stay still!”</p><p>Dean threw an elbow back again but Sam anticipated the move this time and pinned Dean’s arm to the ground. “Sam, I swear to god, get off me or I’m going to make you regret the day you were born.”</p><p>Sam laughed sharply. “Please. You couldn’t hurt me if you tried. I’m stronger than you, <em>better </em>than you. Now if you stay still, I can make this good for you too.” In the midst of his sentence he’d managed to pull Dean’s pants completely, Dean’s pinned legs unable to strike him off.</p><p>Dean racked his brain for ideas but eventually went limp under his brother. Sam relaxed his grip a bit and as soon as he felt the pressure lift, Dean bucked him off. He barked out a laugh when Sam fell on his ass, looking startled and struggling to get up. For good measure, Dean kicked Sam in the chest to keep him flat. “I’m the older brother, Sammy, things don’t work like that. I don’t submit to you, <em>you </em>submit to <em>me.</em>”</p><p>“Fuck off, Dean.” Sam tried to get off but Dean’s foot prevented him.</p><p>Dean realized that he was only left in a torn shirt and his boxers while Sam remained fully clothed. That needed to be rectified, now.  “Making me feel self-conscious, Sammy,” Dean mocked. “Why do I have to be the only one showing a little skin?”</p><p>He pressed his foot against Sam’s neck to cut off his air slightly and disorient his brother while he stripped him. He went a step further than Sam could and got his brother completely naked, the younger Winchester still gasping for breaths. Sam’s cock was wonderfully proportional and hard against his stomach. Dean fisted his hands in the waistband of his boxers and took a breath. This was crossing a line that they couldn’t uncross. <em>But Sam started it,</em> Dean told himself. <em>Sam was prepared to do this. </em>But Sam didn’t have a soul. Was Dean so fucked up that even <em>with </em>a soul that he was going to follow through on this?  </p><p>Sam started to regain a bit of his fight and it helped Dean make up his mind. He went on instinct alone and pulled his duffel bag close, digging into the side pocket with one hand and keeping a tight grip on Sam’s neck with the other one. Just because he was about to essentially rape his brother didn’t mean he was going to at least try and make it enjoyable for both of them. Sam growled and tried to buck Dean off when he opened the cap of lube and started to squirt some onto his hands. It was hard to keep Sam pinned and get his fingers slick enough to open up his brother, so he shifted so his knees were pinning Sam’s arms down. “Just fucking stay still, Sam!”</p><p>Sam bared his teeth. “In your dreams, asshole!”</p><p>Dean felt his fingers were sufficiently sloppy and shoved one into Sam’s hole. Sam jerked again and it took all of Dean’s strength to keep Sam down. With the way Sam was struggling, Dean didn’t have the time to stretch his brother slowly. He had to get this over with so he could show Sam that Dean Winchester didn’t submit to anyone, even his soulless baby brother. He’d fingered women before, but they always opened so easily. Their soft folds were built to engulf Dean’s probing fingers and eventually his dick. Sam’s ass was tight and unyielding, and it took Dean several thrusts of his fingers to loosen his brother up enough for his dick.</p><p>Dean realized mid-thrust that Sam had stopped fighting as much and instead squirmed on Dean’s fingers, cock still hard. When Dean angled his fingers differently, Sam let out a strangled gasp and bucked for an entirely new reason. Dean decided to keep toying with that spot, fucking Sam on three fingers, to see the battle of anger and pleasure on Sam’s face. Eventually he couldn’t handle it anymore and wanted to feel the vice-like grip of Sam’s ass around his dick. He started to slide in slowly and Sam’s fighting resumed.</p><p>“<em>Stay</em>,” Dean growled. Sam didn’t stop wiggling but certainly calmed down a bit and let Dean force his cock inside his tight hole. It was better, tighter, than any pussy Dean had ever had. Sam’s face was contorted in a sensation that Dean couldn’t quite interpret, but since the bastard was ready to rape Dean a few minutes ago he figured Sam’s feelings weren’t important right now. He pulled out and pushed back in the way he would with a woman, and Sam moaned quietly.</p><p>“Bit of a cockslut, Sammy?” Dean taunted. “Maybe you just wanted me to fuck you the whole time, maybe that’s why you goaded me into this.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” Sam grunted, trying not to grind his hips into Dean’s thrusts.</p><p>Sam wasn’t small or delicate like most women Dean had been with, and he realized he could shove into his brother’s hole a lot harder. His hips snapped repeatedly and Sam tried to stifle the moans. Dean could see on his face how much he enjoyed this, and even if he hadn’t, Sam’s cock was still hard against his stomach. Dean enjoyed this, the power he had right now. He was making his brother, his jackass, soulless brother, fall apart because his cock scissored him open.</p><p>Sam reached a hand down to jerk himself off but Dean slapped it away. “No! You come on my cock or you suffer.”</p><p>Sam glared and Dean thrust particularly hard as revenge. Sam groaned and arched his hips, and Dean figured he must have hit that bundle of nerves that felt so good to Sam. He continued to angle his hips in the same way and watched Sam’s mouth drop open in breathy gasps, no longer able to contain his reaction. Sam's hands flinched at his sides like he wanted to try and grab his dick again, so Dean pinned his arms down. Dean felt a rush of adrenalin with his dick sliding in and out of Sam’s ass and his hands pinned on the ground. It was a power-trip that he could quickly become addicted to.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam panted. “Dean!”</p><p>“Yeah, say my name,” Dean growled. “Make the whole motel aware of the fact that your big brother is fucking you into the carpet. I wonder if your back will be all scratched up, evidence of how hard I fucked you.”</p><p>“You’re getting too – oh, shit – cocky, Dean,” Sam snapped.</p><p>Dean smirked and slowed his thrusts to see Sam growl in annoyance. “Getting pretty desperate, Sammy?”</p><p>“Too tired to keep up the pace, old man?”</p><p>“Beg me,” Dean demanded. He rolled his hips, deliberately staying away from Sam’s prostate. “Beg me to fuck you.”</p><p>“In your dreams.” Sam started struggling again and Dean thrust in forcefully to make Sam’s back arch.</p><p>“I said, <em>beg</em>.”</p><p>Dean thought for a moment Sam wasn’t willing to sacrifice his pride, but then he said, “Fuck me, Dean. Fill me up with your cock, make me feel you for days!”</p><p>“A please would have been nice,” Dean grumbled, but resumed driving his dick inside Sam. He’d take what he could get, honestly, because he wanted to keep his dick inside that perfectly tight hole.</p><p>He felt his orgasm building in his stomach, both from the sensation of Sam’s ass squeezing his dick and from the unbridled pleasure on Sam’s face. He tried to hold back; there was no way he was going to blow his load before he’d made his brother come.</p><p>Dean had figured out the exact angle Sam wanted to be fucked at, and at the rate his cock dripped precome on his stomach it wasn’t going to be long now. “Come on, Sammy, come for your big brother.”</p><p>Sam howled and Dean watched his cock spurt white strands up his chest. It would be humiliating for Sam to clean that off himself for sure. The idea of licking it off was enough for Dean to gasp and come with a low cry of <em>“Sam</em>!”</p><p>He hadn’t used a condom, too desperate to win the fight, and Dean saw his come trickle out of Sam’s ass when he pulled out his dick. It took all his energy not to latch his mouth onto that hole and suck until Sam had his second orgasm. Oh well. Ideas for a different day.</p><p>Dean stood and offered a hand to help Sam up, but he slapped it away. “Don’t need your help.”</p><p>“I just fucked you stupid, I think I can help you off this filthy carpet. God knows how many people have done exactly what we just did here.”</p><p>Sam’s lips twisted but still ignored Dean’s help in climbing to his feet. “This was a one off. You don’t get another.”</p><p>Dean watched Sam’s ass still dribble come as the younger brother trudged to the bathroom. His back was red from carpet burn and his legs spread slightly, too painful to close them all the way. Dean smirked. Sam might think this would be the last time Dean forced him into submission, but the older Winchester knew there would be <em>many </em>more occasions. Maybe he’d even make Sam suck his dick.</p><p>Dean sighed happily and sank down onto the bed. Oh yeah. He was definitely going to get another chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am still writing your prompts! if you have one, please feel free to comment. also, please recommend your favorite fics! I love jealous sam/dean if you all know any :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>